1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to multiple computer systems and process coordinating, and, more particularly, to computer-to-computer data modification.
2. Background
Entities often utilize centralized data servers to house information. These centralized data servers may need to interact with any number of external heterogeneous systems. However, the heterogeneous systems may utilize different data protocols, or have alternate means of performing actions on the data. The centralized data servers may therefore be required to accommodate a large number of different data formats and action representations. Data flow management for the centralized server is also left to independent implementation, often utilizing ad-hoc solutions. As a result, these systems may lack sufficient functionality for controlling the granularity of data updates, issuing alerts and notifications, identification of data flows, and tracking the life cycle of data flows.